The After-Party
by Bellatrixxy
Summary: Panic and worry dominate James Potter's mind, but how will he get himself out of this sticky situation? Romantic/funny one-shot.


**"Do not pity the dead Harry, pity the living. And above all, those who live without love." - Professor Albus Dumbledore.**

James Potter slowly opened his eyes and let out a soft groan. His head was pounding and he was desperate for a glass of water. Blinking carefully in the invading light, he fumbled around for his glasses... although he really did not want to witness the chaos he was sure surrounded him. Locating his eye-wear James pushed himself into an upright position with great effort and clutched his head, willing himself not to projectile vomit all over the plush common room floor. Immediately, he was aware of a warm body next to his own, breathing heavily and occasionally murmuring to herself...

Merlin's beard!

Did he ACTUALLY sleep with Lily Evans?! James' cheeks burned ferociously at the thought and he pressed his clammy fingers to his temple, trying to remember the events that had occurred the night before. However, after his 15th Butterbeer James' memory was worse than useless and a frustrated sigh escaped his lips.

"Oh, you're awake?"

The gruff voice travelled with ease across the near-silent room, with the odd dream-induced moan disrupting the quiet. James looked up with mild surprise at his best friend Sirius Black, who flashed his most charming grin and stretched elegantly. Sirius was attractive and he knew it. "Yeah... well actually I just woke up," James replied quietly, "and I'm unbelievably confused as to how I ended up here." A jerk of his throbbing head punctuated the last word, and was directed at the sleeping beauty that lay beside him. Sirius let out a throaty chuckle that could melt even the iciest of hearts. "THAT, my dear friend, is an interesting story!" James' face quickly drained of colour as he leant forward to whisper, ""I didn't... I didn't sleep with her did I?" The seriousness in his best friend's voice wiped the impish grin off of Sirius' face, and in very slow motion he nodded in response.

James' eyes flew wide open and, ignoring the screaming protests from his poor head, he wobbled to his feet to find a cushion to shriek into. "Oh no, oh no, oh no... I didn't want it to happen like that... I wanted to at least remember the damn experience, oh no..." Sinking into the nearest available armchair, James felt deflated. He was completely in love with Lily and she's going to think he took advantage of her... useless Butterbeer... James wished the ground would just swallow him up now so he didn't have to face her when she woke up.

Listening to Lily's rhythmic breathing, James dropped his head into his hands and ran his fingers through his dark, thick hair. Sirius was nonchalantly flicking through the latest Quidditch magazine, occasionally nodding his head in approval or sucking his teeth in disappointment. He turned to James and said, "So what are you going to say when she wakes up?" James clenched his fists and answered, "I'm going to face her like a man, apologise and once and for all, let her know I love her." Sirius smiled slyly and muttered something under his breath. "What was that?!" James demanded, a little too loudly as Lily stirred, turned around and fell back to sleep. "I SAID... it's a good thing you didn't sleep with Evans, because you would've been the stupidest troll this side of the lake."

"Wait, wait... what are you talking about? I thought you said we did sleep together?" James threw a puzzled look at Sirius and slowly unclenched his fists. "Oh, you SLEPT together all right... in a purely platonic, very non-sexual kind of way!" James' skipped a beat as this new information sunk in. A mischievous grin flashed across Sirius' face as he carried on. "However, if that was ME lying next to Evans... woah Merlin's beard..." James launched himself playfully at Sirius and boxed him around the head. Laughing softly at each other, the boys wrestled for a while, and James thought to himself how amazing it felt to know that the girl of his dreams fell asleep in his arms last night.

It was then he knew for sure, Lily Evans was the woman he wanted to marry. Stealing a quick glance over at her, he felt his heart flutter.

Yep. He was going to have a good life.


End file.
